Alice Cullen's Blog
by Flag118
Summary: I don't own any Twilight stuff or anything like that :) Please read all the other diary's as I'm making all the Cullen's blogs! Here is the link to Stephanie Cullen's diary, she's a made-up Cullen and I invented her :) I don't own Twilight again or anything! /s/9280769/1/Stephanie-Cullen-s-Homework-Assignmen t
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

Carlisle is making up write a diary for three days. The boys are really angry, even though they have nothing better to do. I don't really mind it.

Today, I went to the mall at 6 in the morning, and stayed there for 7 hours. It was so fun! I had loads of bags, since Stephanie is always loosing/ripping/messing up her cloths, so she constantly needs new ones. But I love shopping, so I don't mind! And plus, it's fun getting her to try on loads of cloths. Usually, Rosalie is the only person who wants to come shopping with me. Whenever I try to get Bella or Stephanie to play dress up, they say no most of the time.

DOSE NO ONE HAS FASHION SENSE EXCEPT ME?!

Anyway, I was working on a new wardrobe for Rosalie in her bedroom. Edward and Stephanie were yelling down stairs, but that always happens.

So we were deciding whether to make our latest creation with a nautical design, or just a plain block colour.

Decisions, decisions.

Rosalie went down stairs to yell at them, and Stephanie threw a cushion at her. It was very funny. I almost laughed out loud. A few seconds later, I had a vision, it was confusing. Stephanie at the store… Something on the door frame… And then Edward and Stephanie yelling. Great.

So I was in my room, reading a book, when I head lots of yelling and running around. Then Jasper came in. And he told me about what had happened. Stephanie had attacked Edward with flour or something.

So we went to shut them up. Emmett wasn't exactly helping the situation. Then Edward started yelling at me, so Jasper yelled at Edward. And then everyone was yelling.

And then Carlisle came and told everyone to go to their rooms and stop yelling. Jasper told me that Stephanie has gone to the forest. I hope she is okay.

Xoxo

Alice


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

Stephanie is okay. Thankfully. And no that I think back past all the yelling, it was a hilarious prank. Emmett is the only one laughing out loud though. Right now, Carlisle is making Edward and Steph clear up all the mess. And, oh surprise, another argument. Sometimes it's fun to watch them argue when you're bored, but sometimes you just wanna slap them.

I was playing Xbox with Jaz, Em and Rose. The boys beat us again. We make a pact to not use special powers while playing. But sometimes I do.

I saw Steph and made her be my mannequin for a while, while Jasper as downstairs.

It was fun. Stephanie doesn't complain _as much_ as Bella does and she looks adorable in the cloths I make her wear!

But when I'd finished, she went back in her room. I was just talking to Jasper about whether or not she should get a tutor for her, when I had a vision. Stephanie really sad… Anger… Baseball bats… A dead fish.

"What was it?" Jasper asked. Before I could reply, we heard loads of screaming. So, we ran over to Stephanie's room to see what was up. Edward was also there and he was laughing. I walked over to where Steph was standing, to see lots of blood and guts all over her CD player. It smelled like… Fish…?

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" I screamed.

"Percy!" Stephanie screamed back.

"What's 'Percy'?" Jaz asked.

"My fish!"

"I didn't know you had a fish…"

I finally understood my vision. "She caught one today. Edward jammed it in her CD player."

Steph was really mad. Like really. She chased him. And then attacked him with baseball bats. Em joined in. It was funny. Carlisle was angry, he called them into the living room for a lecture. We all crowded outside the door. They just yelled so Carlisle kicked them out. They are not speaking to each other. So nothing has changed.

Xoxo

Alice


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

Shall I paint my nails blue or purple? Hmm…

I can't decide! Maybe I should ask Jasper.

He said that he doesn't mind. That both will look beautiful. J

He is such a romantic.

I decided blue. It matches my bracelet.

The TV broke today. No one cares much though, except Emmett. But before that, we went hunting. A lion ripped Steph's tshirt. She wanted me to save it. I swear she's had it for at least a month now! It's so _old_! So, instead, I took her shopping. We bought loads of stuff. But still not nearly enough.

After she put all the clothes in her wardrobe, we went down stairs. Stephanie wanted the Nature Channel on, so everyone left. I was so bored, that went Steph started yelling for Carlisle, everyone also came downstairs. And loads of flour came out of the vent of the TV.

Stephanie gasped and said "Who put flour in there?!"

Then Emmett whined (a usual) "Noooooooooo! There's a game on today! How am I supposed to watch it now!?"

And I pointed out "Emmett, get over yourself. Your acting like this is the only TV in the house. There's basically one in every room!"

He said "but this is the best TV!"

Steph just came into my bedroom and started badgering me to giving her back that 600 dollars I borrowed from her. I don't think she knows I blew it all on shopping. Oops!

Xoxo

Alice


End file.
